A front panel of a display device is usually provided with a button, an infrared receiver and an indicator light. The display device can be controlled by the button or a remote control. The indicator light indicates standby state of the display device.
The presence of the button, the infrared receiver and the indicator light in the front panel of the display device results in difficulty of manufacturing the display device, and also affects aesthetics of the display device. Further, it is necessary to connect a mainboard of the display device to the button and the infrared receiver via cables, which increases production failure rate and production cost.